Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable washing rack for an air conditioner, and more particularly to an adjustable washing rack adapted for a detachable air conditioner mounted on a wall in a room.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional detachable air conditioner contains an outdoor part and at least one indoor part. The outdoor part is in connection with the at least one indoor part through a connection pipe, and the indoor part is mounted on a wall in a room and has a body. The indoor part also has an inlet, an outlet, and plural fins. However, it is easy to accumulate dusts and bacterium in the body, and (chilly) gas discharges out of the air outlet when the body operates, thus producing poor air quality and damaging health. It is essential to wash the indoor part of the detachable air conditioner regularly. As washing the indoor part, it is troublesome to remove the indoor part from the wall because of a heavy weight of the indoor part.
To overcome above-mentioned problems, a washing rack is employed to hang the indoor part so that the indoor part is directly cleaned on the wall. The washing rack for the air conditioner contains a body and a water collection bag, wherein the water collection bag has an opening facing upwardly so that the body expends and hangs the water collection bag on a peripheral side of the indoor part, and water sprays the indoor part from the opening. Preferably, the water collection bag holds water flowing from the indoor part.
Nevertheless, the body of the washing rack is fixed and cannot be adjusted according to widths of various indoor parts. In other words, the conventional washing rack is merely applicable for a fixed width of the indoor part, thus having high washing cost. When washing the indoor part, the opening of the water collection bag cannot be adjusted based on desiring washing position of the indoor part, so the water splashes out of the opening of the water collection bag easily as washing an upper portion of the indoor part to get surroundings or furniture humid. In addition, the water collection bag interferes washing jobs as washing a lower portion of the indoor part.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.